Hikari
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: Él nunca me pregunto quién era el padre de mi hija, y yo nunca le dije.


Rango:T

Personajes: Yugao-Hayate-Kakashi.

Sumario: El nunca me pregunto quién era el padre de mi hija, y yo nunca le dije.

Disclaimer: Cualquier divulgación total o parcial de esta obra; sea a través de una copia, edición o exhibición, intercambio, difusión y/o emisión de este texto está terminantemente prohibido. El contenido de esta obra es exclusivo para el entretenimiento y sin ningún medio de lucro.

Naruto es creación del señor Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia pertenece a Nicole Luz de Luna.

Este Fic participa del Reto Somos padres, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

* * *

 _"A mi madre. Por todo lo que hizo, y por todo lo que estaría dispuesta hacer por mi"_

* * *

Kakashi tenía las manos más suaves de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, yo puedo dar fe de eso.

La primera vez que sus manos me recorrieron fue en una misión encubierta donde fingimos ser una pareja consolidada. Debo decir que quede encantada, verlo en una faceta de amoroso esposo y gentil civil me abrió los ojos para una nueva visión de lo que podía llegar a ser el ninja que copia. era un muy buen mentiroso, tenía tal habilidad para convencer a cualquiera sin necesidad de gritos ni ruegos, su simple sonrisa tímida y ese lunar destallando en su piel podían convencer a cualquiera. A mí me convenció, a mí me hechizo. Caí en su juego.

Pero no tarde mucho en darme cuenta el tipo de patán que podía llegar a ser. Sus salidas furtivas, a sus secretos le consumían por dentro, y por un par de meses lo acepte, le espere con ansias luego de cada misión, le ame con toda la pasión que mi cuerpo y mi alma me permitieron. Solo Dios sabe cuántas veces lloré su ausencia durante días, cuantas veces le rogué a mis ancestros que le cuidaran, que trabajaran en el que lo cambiaran.

—Hey— llame su atención aquella noche de enero. Estaba afeitándose la barba. Me miro a través del espejo.

—¿Sucede algo? — pero él debía saber tanto como yo lo que sucedía. Lo veía en su ojo rojo, avasallándome, partiéndome en dos.

—Sabes, he pensado en que deberíamos consolidar esto. No creo nues-

—No creo que debamos—me corto en seco. Abrió la llave de agua.

—Me cansé de ser tu secreto, Hatake— solté de repente. Se detuvo por un momento dándome la espalda de camino a la puerta de la habitación.

—Ya veo, ¿Solo es eso?

Pero no dije nada. Sali de mi cuerpo, no fui yo en ese momento, perdí las fuerzas. Me convertí en un pequeño animal sumiso que estaba a punto de ser devorado por un lobo. Y aunque quería pegar un grito al cielo y destrozarle la cara, decidí quedarme en silencio y destrozarme a mí misma.

Los pasos de sus zapatos sonaban en el piso al compás que lo hacían los trozos de mi corazón.

Nos dejamos cuando por fin pude ver que le importaban más sus secretos que yo misma, cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus secretos.

* * *

Hayate llego a mi vida solo tres semanas después de la ruptura. El me entendió como nadie, nos aceptó más allá de lo que alguno podía imaginar. Me dio la confianza que necesitaba para salir adelante. Llego para hablarme del amor, para guiarme en este turbulento camino en el que mi vida se había convertido.

Lo hicimos oficial. Un mes despues yo podia caminar abiertamente por las calles de Konoha tomada de la mano del amor de mi vida.

 _—Ya no llores, no me importa tu pasado._

Hikari nació un 11 de septiembre de ese mismo año.

Realmente no recuerdo mucho de eso. Aun siento los dolores, aun alucino por los medicamentos. Aun lo veo ahí a mi lado sosteniéndome la mano, susurrando lo bien que estaríamos. Contándome historias de nuestra vida juntos, pensando en su pequeña.

Sus manitos eran tan pequeñas, su nariz tan perfecta, su cuerpo tan redondo.

Hikari era etérea, no era de este mundo. Para mi ella se convirtió en mi nuevo mundo.

Sé que para Hayate también. Y aunque estaba tan asustado como yo, la sostuvo en sus brazos como queriendo no soltarla nunca, y yo estaba segura de que nunca lo haría, yo me aseguraría de que así fuera. A los 20 años empezó mi nueva vida a su lado y era una que no cambiaría nunca por nada.

Hikari hablo antes de caminar, sus primeras palabras fueron papá y mamá, sus primeros pasos fueron fuera de la casa, el primer juguete que eligió fue un enorme perro y nomas cumplió los tres años nos dijo a su padre y a mí que quería ser ninja.

—¿Mami? — me pregunto una tarde de otoño. Hayate estaba de misión y ambas estábamos en la sala de la casa, ella comia su gelatina, yo afilaba mis katanas — Ami es igual a su papá, ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser igual al mio?

Senti miedo por primera vez.

—Bueno, veras, eres igual a mí. Solo puedes parecerte a uno de ellos, son las reglas, princesa.

* * *

Hayate tenía un fascinancion con mi cabello, y esa misma admiración se traspasó al de su hija una vez empezó a crecer. Cada noche que ambos pasábamos juntos en casa, subíamos a la habitación de nuestra princesa a peinar su naciente cabellera.

Una noche, mientras yo le leía un cuento y Hayate peinaba su cabello, Hikari nos detuvo abruptamente y se lanzó a la alfombra del piso a buscar algo con desespero. Ante nuestra atónita mirada levanto un largo cabello plateado que sostuvo entre sus manitas como si se tratara de algún tesoro. Recuerdo oir la lluvia en el techo y mi corazón latir en la garganta cuando sin ningún tipo de miedo se acercó a su padre para colocar el largo hilo de cabello en su cabellera castaña.

—No lo entiendo— murmuro uno segundos después— ¿Por qué si mama tiene el cabello violeta y papa lo tiene así, yo debo ser un monstruo?

Largo a llorar en sus manitos y gracias al cielo Hayate pudo reaccionar. Yo me quede fría, mirándola derramar lágrimas con sentido, sollozar solo como una niña de cuatro años puede hacerlo. Una pequeña bebe cuya madre era una cobarde.

Entonces él explico cómo tener el cabello con destellos platinos no significaba ser un monstruo, significaba ser única y hacerse notar.

No escuche más y sali de la habitación.

Esa noche llore por mí y llore por ella. Y le rogué a Kami nunca tener que pasar por algo así de nuevo, pero una parte muy dentro de mi sabía que no era la primera vez que mi hija se hacia esas preguntas, y que no sería la última vez que me las haría a mí.

—Perdóname por ser una cobarde.

—Perdóname a mi por llegar tarde a tu vida.

Pero ni las palabras de Hayate podían cambiar a ser dentro de mí. Ese día marcó un antes y un después.

Hayate murió ese mismo año.

Recuerdo ver su cuerpo y dejar de respirar por un momento.

Su espada me quemaba los dedos, el sonido de los cuervos me chillaba en los oídos. Su rostro cubierto por sangre y cabello se grabaría a fuego en mi memoria. Ya no había más amor, ya no escucharía su tosecita por las noches, ya Hikari no tendrá quien la peine, ya no tendría quien arreglara mis errores del desastre de madre que era. Alguien nos lo había quitado. Al igual que a mí me quitaron a mi padre, Hikari ya no tendría el suyo.

Tan rápido como llego a mi vida, del mismo modo se fue.

—¿Por qué lo cubren, mama? —la tome en mis brazos— ¡Sácalo de esa caja mama! Dile que regrese a casa con nosotras ¡Mama, dile que no nos deje! ¡Papa debe ir a su misión, si lo entierran no ira, no lo dejes ahí mama!

¿Cómo se sana un alma rota? Como podía yo aun siendo su madre calmar su dolor, como le iba a explicar que él no volvería, que ya no iría de misiones, que nos había dejado para siempre. Hayate se había ido, pero la que había fracasado como madre había sido yo. Era otro fracaso más para mi lista, era otro muerto que sumarle a la piedra de los caídos.

Hikari no volvió a hablar durante el día y durante todos los que siguieron. Yo no volví a presionarla para que lo hiciera. Decía lo necesario, comentaba lo obligatorio y en menos de un santiamén nuestra casa se había convertido en un enorme abismo de silencio. Se habían acabado los cuentos por las noches, su cabello nunca creció más allá de los hombros, los mechones plateados y violetas eran ahora guardados día y noche en una bandana. Las preguntas sobre su padre cesaron, al igual que sus sonrisas. Hayate se había ido y nuestra familia se había ido con él.

* * *

Hikari tenía 10 años cuando escapo de casa por primera vez.

Recuerdo haber llegado aún poco más cansada que de costumbre y la encontré sentada en la sala a oscuras.

—¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó por cortesía.

—Bien, supongo. No es como si tuviese mucha emoción.

—Entonces, disculpa

Me senté a su lado. Y aunque a tiendas en la oscuridad busque su mano, solo pude sentir como la retiraba rápidamente de la mía.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Supongo que es mi culpa que ya no tengas tu emocionante trabajo en anbu.

Y sé que pude reaccionar de mil y un maneras diferentes a como realmente lo hice, pero me dejé llevar, me sentí dolida, ofendida sin sentido alguno, tan enojada que solo pude hacer lo único que había hecho toda mi vida, callar. No retenerla cuando subió a su habitación, no sermonearla por decir cosas impropias, solo verla salir por la puerta con su mochila en el hombro mientras lloraba.

A mi espalda sentía el enorme lobo respirar en mi cuello.

La busqué más tarde en la noche y no pude dar con ella.

Me sentía inútil de nuevo, un fracaso como madre. Una madre que no puede controlar a su hija de 10 años, una que no puede retenerla en casa, una que no puede hacerle sentir lo valiosa que es, que no estorba, que no duele. Hacía ya muchos años que yo no era su madre, que solo era una extraña con la que Hikari debía convivir diariamente. Otra fracasada mas de las que hay muchas en el mundo.

Cuando por fin creí rendirme y estuve a punto de dar aviso en la torre Hokague, la encontré en la piedra de los caídos llorando con las piernas pegadas a su pecho.

A su lado, Kakashi Hatake sostenía un paraguas negro.

—Creo que esto te pertenece—me dijo, y antes de que mi hija pudiera huir de nuevo, la sostuvo por el cuello de la camisa—. Escucha a tu madre chica, ha vivido más que tú.

Y paso a mi lado tranquilamente mientras me daba el paraguas. Su único ojo pareció detenerse un minuto en mi antes de seguir su rumbo.

Esa noche lloramos juntas y por primera vez logre sacarle más de dos palabras a mi hija. Me di cuenta de lo asustada que estaba, de lo perdida que se sentía y de lo ausente que yo misma podría ser.

—¿Acaso no lo extrañas?

Y claro que lo hacía, lo extrañaba tanto que aún no dejaba de lamentarme cada noche. Que aún lo soñaba a mi lado, con nuestra familia, de la mano con nuestra hija por las calles de la aldea. Su voz en mi oído diciéndome cuanto me amaba, cuanto estaba dispuesto a dar por nuestra pequeña beba.

—Recuerdo cuando solía peinarme mientras tú me leías un cuento.

—Si. Extraño eso.

Sus ojos de pronto se encontraron mirando la mesa de madera pulida.

—Cuando papa se fue también lo hiciste tú—sostuve sus manos por encima de la mesa—. Siento que no he tenido a nadie.

Y era cierto, no había tenido a nadie, solo a su patética madre haciéndole compañía.

—Lamento ser para ti la peor madre que existe.

—Yo lamento ser la peor hija.

—Nunca has sido la peor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te amo, Hikari, por qué no puedes entenderlo.

* * *

Un año después se había vuelto habitual verla visitar la piedra de los caídos, y aunque hablábamos por las noches y cenábamos juntas, Hikari nunca pudo decirme porque amaba tanto ir a esa piedra donde solo el nombre de su padre le causaba tanto dolor. Yo nunca le exigí que me lo contará. Solo la esperaba tranquilamente en casa luego de sus "escapadas", estaba tan segura de que estaría ahí, junto a su nombre.

Las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando una tarde calurosa de agosto le encontré muy animada platicando en la roca. Dude en acercarme, aunque hablábamos nunca logre sacarle a mi hija tal monólogo. Así que esperé paciente mientras ella contaba su día en la academia. Y cuando por fin me dispuse a entrar en escena, Hatake Kakashi ayudaba a mi hija a levantarse de la piedra pulida.

¿Dude en entrar? Si. Hablaban tan íntimos, ella reía tan a gusto con él. De pronto me sentí como una invasora. Mi propia hija era más cercana a un extraño que a mí misma. La nube negra que creí evitar hace meses se volvía a cernir sobre mí.

De todos los extraños hombres enmascarados que podían entrar en la vida de mi hija Kakashi era el único que no le convenía. A mi lado el lobo gruñía y se relamía los dientes.

—¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos? —pregunte esa noche en la cena.

El bocado de arroz quedó a la mitad de su boca

—Supongo que te refieres a Hatake-san—sus manos arrugaron el mantel de la mesa—. Me lo he encontrado un par de veces ahí. Supongo que nos hemos hecho amigos.

—Está bien.

Esta vez fui yo quien no quiso hablar. volver a abrir la boca seria desatar una batalla campal entre ambas.

—Sé que le odias, él me lo ha dicho. Pero es mi amigo, y si no hablara con él ya no sabría que hacer.

—Yo soy tu madre ¡Y estoy aquí!

 _No llores_

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! No basta con eso. Tu estas y no estas. Estoy harta de llegar a casa y verte sola y perdida, que intentes hablar conmigo sin siquiera saber nada de mi... ¿Acaso sabes cuál es mi color favorito? ¿Qué me gusta hacer en mi tiempo libre? ¿A dónde voy a llorar cuando el monumento no es suficiente?

—¡Vete a tu cuarto!—porque no supe decir más, porque era eso o quedarme callada y otorgar la ya merecida razón de mi hija.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que seguiría:

—Es lo único que sabes. Evitar los problemas. No sabes de confrontación. Solo eres una cobarde.

No pegue un ojo esa noche, la palabra seguía acechándome cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Las palabras de mi hija se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez mientras me venían como flashes todas las veces en mi vida donde debí ser valiente, donde debí dar la cara, alzar la voz, pero preferí callar y dejar que las cosas pasaran.

Hikari tenía tanta razón sobre mí que hasta me dolía.

No sólo era un fracaso como mujer y como madre, era una cobarde. No podía ni con mis propios miedos, como iba a poder con los de mi hija.

Me encontraba en un abismo sin salida donde sólo podía esperar que me sacaran porque yo ya me había quedado sin fuerzas para intentar salir.

Ya en la mañana no nos miramos a la cara, yo por miedo, ella por quien sabe qué. Y una vez dejo la casa para ir a la academia yo no espere mucho y me coloque los zapatos. Necesitaba hablarle, confiarle mis temores de nuevo, pedirle el confort que solía darme, que me ayudara a enmendar mis errores como la terrible madre que era.

—¿Vienes a hablarle a Hayate?

Su voz era tan exactamente igual a como la recordaba cuando estábamos solos.

—Si. ¿Y tú vienes por Óbito? —dejé las flores al pie de la roca e hice una rápida plegaria.

—¿Por quién más vendría?

—No lo sé Kakashi, siempre tuviste muchos secretos. No sé a cuantos amigos y familiares más tengas acá.

Pero sabía que no los tenía. Solo quería que se fuera, solo necesitaba saber qué haría con mi hija, necesitaba de algún modo que Hayate me diera las fuerzas para seguir adelante con ella, arreglar mis errores.

—Tienes razón, siempre he guardado muchos secretos, pero nunca como los tuyos, Yugao-chan.

Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este día.

—¿Y eso que tiene? Alguien como tú no debería sorprenderse cuando encuentra a alguien igual. Después de todo, yo siempre fui tu secreto.

Entonces lo vi bajarse la máscara y meterse las manos en los bolsillos para buscar un cigarrillo, un clásico de Hatake.

—¿Y él lo supo?

Y por más que quería sentir a mi Hayate a mi lado, me sentía sola y pequeña.

—Él nunca me pregunto quién era el padre de mi hija, y yo nunca le dije.

Y claro que no le dije, siempre callaba todo.

—No es muy difícil de ver— murmuro al cabo de unos segundos—Tiene mi cabello, la mirada de mi padre y mis lunares.

—Por eso llevas un año rondándola.

—Llevo un año siendo su amigo. Probablemente nunca sea su padre.

Y tenía la jodida razón. Entre mis tantos errores como madre debía incluir que le negué a mi hija la posibilidad de conocer a su padre, porque, aunque le di uno excelente, ahora Hikari estaba más que sola y yo no veía salida alguna.

—Hoy es miércoles—dijo casualmente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones-, Hikari va al puente a meditar. Ve con ella y dile lo mucho que la amas. Solo es una niña que se siente perdida, es una niña que las circunstancias han obligado a comportarse como adulta.

—Kakashi...

—Superar el duelo y seguir adelante es parte de la vida. Y echarlo todo a perder es parte de ser madre. Tu a diferencia de mí tienes la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo. No esperes que alguien arregle tú desastre.

Y por primera vez en muchos años estaba sintiendo la fuerza que necesitaba para salir de mi abismo.

—Lo siento tanto.

—No cambias, Yugao-chan, aun te disculpas por cosas que no valen la pena. Hikari es una niña maravillosa. Y creo que me veras más por ahí... con ella.

Y no lo dudaba, estaba segura de que así sería.

Al fin había comprendido que el lobo que sentía en mi cuello cada vez que las cosas empezaban a descontrolarse, tal vez estaba ahí por algo. Tal vez no era el miedo consumiéndome, tal vez era mi coraje manteniéndome de pie, tal vez era mi fuerza interior esperando por salir.

Los errores de las madres nunca son errores para nuestros hijos. Y otra vez, de nuevo, ahi estaba yo tomando a mi pequeña en brazos en medio del puente, llorando por ambas, enmendando cada falla. Superándolo juntas. Estaba consciente de que no sería la última vez que discutiríamos, pero estaba más segura todavía que no sería la última vez que nos reconciliábamos.

Y si ella pudo estar ahí para mí siempre, yo estaría para ella toda la vida. Tal vez su padre la soltó, pero su madre no la soltaría nunca.

Hikari era mi barco salvavidas, la luz en mi oscuridad. Y la única forma en que yo caería de nuevo sería solo para atraparla en brazos si es que ella llegaba a caer.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Saludos a todos los lectores anónimos y reconocidos. No interactúo mucho con ustedes, pero los leo atentamente y cada review me alegra de un modo inigualable, mil gracias por animarme los días._


End file.
